Sonic Bloom
225px |strength = 3 |health = 1 |cost = 4 |set = Event |ability = When played: Do 1 damage to the Zombie Hero for each Plant. |class = Kabloom |flavor text = Victory faster than the speed of sound. |tribe = Flower Plant}} Sonic Bloom is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability does 1 damage to the Zombie Hero for every plant on the field when it is played, including itself. It was added in the 1.14.13 update, along with Going Viral. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of the phrase "sonic boom", the sound associated with the shock waves created by an object traveling through the air faster than the speed of sound, and the word "bloom", referencing how it's in the flower tribe. Its design, fighting pose, and attack animation is a reference to Guile, a character from the Street Fighter series. Sonic Bloom's name could also be a reference to Sonic Boom, one of Guile's signature special attacks. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Do 1 damage the Zombie Hero for each Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description Victory faster than the speed of sound. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With Sonic Bloom can be treated like Flamenco Zombie, but inflicts 1 damage instead of 2 and works for each other plant regardless of tribe. This makes it really useful when you combine this with Team-Up plants like Shroom for Two or Pair of Pears to do even more damage to the zombie hero. In addition, this is in the flower tribe, which can benefit when using or Briar Rose, although Sonic Bloom has rather poor health, and only Solar Flare can take advantage of its tribe. It is recommended that you shouldn't play this if the zombie hero's Super-Block Meter is close to being full, as it just wastes the massive damage of dealing it to the zombie hero. Against Unlike Flamenco Zombie, Sonic Bloom can do more damage the more plants there is on board of any tribe and due to that fact plants have Team-Up, it can end up dealing a lot of damage to your zombie hero. In addition, you cannot avoid its ability unless if your Super-Block Meter is full. To avoid that large amount of damage to your hero, destroy as many plants as possible by using tricks such as The Chickening and Weed Spray. Other ways to destroy swarms are using cards like Fire Rooster to attack 2 plants with 1 health, Strikethrough zombies like Line Dancing Zombie, or Firework Zombie to destroy all plants with 1 health. If Sonic Bloom is on board, you can play any zombie to destroy Sonic Bloom easily as it has very low health. Gallery IMG_3599.png|Sonic Bloom's statistics IMG_3597.png|Sonic Bloom's grayed-out card in the player's collection IMG_3598.png|Sonic Bloom's grayed-out card with the info button SonicBloomCardImage.png|Sonic Bloom's card image Sonic Bloom HD.png|HD Sonic Bloom Trivia *Its description references the fact that sonic booms are created when an object travels faster than the speed of sound. See also *Flamenco Zombie Category:Flower cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Event cards